


Moonlight WaterZone

by Raptorcloak



Series: WaterZone Sex [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blushing, Breast Fucking, Camping, F/M, French Kissing, Girls Kissing, Groping, Kissing, Large Breasts, Loss of Virginity, Lovers, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Romance, Skinny Dipping, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Waterfall, Wetting, sweating, tent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their way back from a mission in a heat wave, Hinata shows Samui a familar waterfall and Naruto shows up and joins in on the fun. For Naruto's Birthday in 2011. NarutoxHinataxSamui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight WaterZone

Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the first NarutoxHinataxSamui lemon here on fanfic and respectively the second NarutoxHinata fanfic and lemon I've done since  _ **Naruto's Date**_ , which my first story of this year, and the third lemon I have that involves Samui to do to the fact I've made two Samui lemons with Naruto before which, as those of you long-time subscribers know, makes me the first person to have written two NarutoxSamui and the first person, that I know of anyway, to have made a NarutoxHinataxSamui lemon and to make it extra special, this was for Naruto's birthday on 2011.  
Summary: Naruto, Hinata, and Samui complete a mission and when they stop for the night, Hinata shows Samui a very familiar waterfall and Naruto shows up and Samui does something lusty.  
Disclaimer: I don't own  **Naruto**.

* * *

_Interviewing the birthday man_

Raptorcloak: Hey, Happy Birthday, Naruto.

Naruto (chuckles): Thank you. Who am I paired with this time?

Raptorcloak: Hinata and Samui, my friend.

Naruto: Whoa! Let see what I do!

Raptorcloak: Alright then, pal.

* * *

"Are you sure we stop should here for the night?" Naruto asked as he helped Hinata and Samui set up a tent at sunset after the group led by Samui, who Tsunade assigned as leader as she had recommended the other busty blonde from A, who agreed on Killer B's behalf and so far, Samui had found Naruto and Hinata easier to work with than Omoi and Karui and they were back returning from a scouting mission.

"Naruto-kun, the darker it turns, the more difficult it will be too see anything ahead of us." Samui explained.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, we should save our strengths, don't you think?" Hinata asked and Naruto just sighed.

"I guess so." Naruto said as he crawled inside the tent and soon Hinata looked in the tent to see him fast asleep.

"Oh, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled at the man she loved and Samui also smiled at him; being in recognition of his strength and legacy from Minato.

_Hours later_

Hinata and Samui sat around a camp fire since neither one of them could sleep while Naruto, in a surprising contrast, was seeming sleeping peacefully and the weather was recently in the hundreds and as a result both kuniochi's were hot and then suddenly Hinata had an idea.

"Samui-san, I have an idea on how to cool us off. Care to hear it?" Hinata asked.

"Sure thing." Samui open-mindedly answered.

"I think I've been here once before. If I'm guessing correctly, there should be a waterfall where we can cool off." Hinata said.

"Sounds like a plan." Samui said as they both stood up.

"We should tell Naruto. Maybe he'd like to join us." Samui said and Hinata agreed before she looked in the tent to see Naruto lying on his opposing side still sleeping.

"Oh, he's still sleeping." Hinata said.

"I see. Let's not disturb him as he might be able to sleep through this heat." Samui said and Hinata agreed before they put out the fire and left Naruto, unaware that his entire forehead was sweating. The two kuniochi headed a short path with Hinata leading the way until they found the waterfall.

"Here it is." Hinata proudly said.

"Excellent, shall we?" Samui said as they took off their clothes and headed to the center of the waterfall and they crouched down and let the cool water pour down their heated bodies.

"This looks pretty cool." Samui commented and Hinata nodded in appreciation.

_Back at the tent a short time later_

"Man, its hot!" Naruto said as he woke up and bolted upright and wiped the large amount of sweat running from his forehead as he sat up and wiped the sweat off his head and he crawled out the tent and looked around for Samui and Hinata.

" _I wonder where they went to."_ Naruto wondered as he started walking; hoping to either get tired by walking or find his teammates. He felt more sweat pour down his temple and then he heard a waterfall.

"Finally, some water." Naruto said as he rushed to the waterfall and soon found himself in mist as he moved through some brushes and he heard water moving about as he knelt down on a boulder near the water with a large lush bush in front of it. He then peered through the bushes and looked to see two curvaceous women standing in the waterfall and the sight was too familiar to him.

" _It's her again! And another beautiful woman by the looks of it. I guess I wasn't dreaming after all. Maybe now I can get a better look at her and this other woman."_  Naruto thought as he looked forward and saw the first woman kneel down in the water and run it through her hair. He looked at her body with eyes that resembled Jiraiya's and he looked closely to see it was Hinata and Samui.

" _Hinata! Samui! I knew they were both hot but nothing like that!"_ Naruto thought to himself as he felt a nosebleed start and as he covered his nose, he lost his footing on the boulder and fell into the water, catching the two women's attention as they spun around to see him.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata and Samui both as they pressed their thighs together to shield their womanhood and using their arms to cover their breasts out of modesty while Hinata's trademark blush, which she hadn't done since before she revealed her love to Naruto, appeared on the whole of her face.

"Don't worry, I'm out of here. Don't wanna bother you two." Naruto nervously said with a big blush as he kept his eyes closed as blindly tried to find his way away from the water while Hinata and Samui noticed the amount of sweat still on his forehead.

" _Poor Naruto-kun must be on fire."_ They both thought at the same time as they sympathetically looked at him and turned to face each other before nodding in agreement over something.

"Naruto-kun, wait." Hinata said as she fought back her shyness and he turned around with his eyes still closed.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to join us?" Samui asked and Naruto's face turned redder as he started sweating from his head more so.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked to be positive.

"Of course." Hinata and Samui answered as Naruto took off his pants and t-shirt and opened his eyes to see Hinata and Samui's sexy forms. Hinata had a flat stomach, beautiful fair skin that glowed thanks to the water, wide hips and very large breasts while Samui appeared similar; herself having wider hips than Hinata and obviously much larger breasts along with fair skin that radiantly shimmered with the help of the water and an equally flat stomach. Also, the two kuniochi couldn't help but observe the muscles Naruto had gained from defeating Madara and how powerfully his legs were looking and his member looked so delicious to them.

" _They're both so hot."_ Naruto thought

" _Wow, he's more perfect than I imagined."_ Hinata said as she blushed along with Samui, despite the latter's calm persona.

" _Amazing; simply amazing."_ Samui thought as Naruto slowly walked over to them and sat down to lean back on a rock with his arms folded behind his head while Hinata curled herself with her knees up to her chest, covering her breasts while Samui between them in front of the waterfall pouring down her back and Naruto couldn't help but eye the sight of the water pouring down her shoulder blades and onto her breasts, making them bounce slowly though the blonde kuniochi didn't mind as she was already used to people eyeing her breasts, especially since it was Naruto, who she found quite handsome.

" _Naruto-kun can see me naked. Oh, what should I do?"_ Hinata said as her blush stayed where it was and Naruto noticed her expression.

"Hinata, are you okay? Your face is looking a bit feverish." Naruto said as he crouched down in front of her and felt her face, almost framing it and Hinata suddenly yelped and while trying to stand up, she lost her footing and tripped onto Naruto, making the water splash into the air.

"Are you two alright?" Samui said as she got up and headed to over them to see Hinata was frozen as she was sitting astride Naruto's waist with his manhood right underneath her crotch and the two remained still as she kneeled down next to the two; sitting beside Naruto's head.

"Hinata-hime, Samui-chan, can I say something and you two won't hit me?" Naruto said and the two buxom women blushed at Naruto giving them honorifics.

"I could never hit you, Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"Me neither. What is it you'd like to say?" Samui asked.

"You two are both so hot and look so great." Naruto said before Hinata lost herself in an outburst of emotion and gave the blonde a soft kiss on the lips while Samui lovingly ran her fingers through her fellow blonde's hair and Hinata realized what she was doing and blushed before pulling her lips away from Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, I'm so sorry. I don't…" Hinata started to say before he sat up and quickly kissed her while wrapping his arms around her backside and holding her close to him. Hinata couldn't believe her eyes that Naruto was actually kissing her before she wrapped her arms around him in appreciation of his feelings and returned the kiss as Samui sat back and while she was happy for the two, she couldn't help but feel a part of her wanting to kiss Naruto.

Naruto circled his hands on Hinata's back and marveled at how amazing her skin was before he moved his left hand to cup her breast, which startled the blue-haired heiress.

Naruto caressed the large orb of flesh in his hand while Hinata moaned blissfully in their kiss before he allowed his other hand to grip Hinata's ass before they broke their kiss and he quickly stood up while simultaneously wrapping his left around her waist with his opposing arm doing the same thing with Samui.

The two busty kuniochi stood next to Naruto and he suddenly kissed Samui, initially startling her. Hinata looked on and understood Naruto may have been doing so just so the busty blonde wouldn't feel left out and he slid his hand up Hinata's waist and cupped her breast again and caressed it carefully, making her moan and he did the same thing to Samui while kissing her. The feeling of both breasts in his hand was a complete dream for him as Samui's tongue found his and they licked the insides of each other's mouth and his reaction was his member growing.

Naruto broke his kiss with Samui and started kissing the underside of Hinata's chin while still fondling both kuniochi's breasts. Hinata let out a whimpering moan and pressed her thighs together while Naruto kissed his down from underneath her chin and he started kissing her breasts, kissing around her nipple that was unsurprisingly quickly hardening from Naruto's kiss.

Soon, he sat in the water with Hinata sitting on his lap while he fondled her breasts and making his fingers dance about on her hardened nipples while Samui was on her knees in front of them with her right hand helping Naruto toy with the blue-haired woman's breast while fingering her warmth at the same time while Naruto rubbed his erect hilt on her lower crevices.

"If you two keep groping me like that, I'm eventually gonna…" Hinata moaned before she stopped mid-sentence to moan louder as she slowly began to shake her hips while Samui felt Hinata's insides.

"You're getting awfully wet, Hinata-hime. What do you think, Samui-chan?" Naruto asked as he continued to grope Hinata's ever welcoming nipples and Samui kissed her way from Hinata's chest all the way down to her womanhood, where she used her index finger and thumb to spread her folds apart to see walls of pure wetness on the inside.

"Naruto-kun, care to get a look at this?" Samui asked.

"Sure thing." Naruto said as he spread Hinata's legs apart to lift her off his lap and he set her down in the water before he got in front of her on his knees and lowered his head down to her womanhood.

"Wow, Hinata-hime, you are that wet after all." Naruto chuckled as Hinata placed her hands over her eyes from feeling embarrassed before Samui's index finger started to prod her clit.

"Samui-san!" Hinata moaned before Naruto started to prod her womanhood as well while just before he started tracing his tongue around the soaked folds. Hinata whimpered as Naruto and Samui started to lick the whole of the area of her pussy. Hinata bit her lip as Samui licked her clit while Naruto licked deeply into her moist caverns as he circled his tongue around them and Samui shortly joined him.

Naruto reached his arm up and palmed the breast that was closest to his hand and started to caress it while still licking into her wetness along with Samui. The two blondes circled their tongues around the blue-haired woman's wetness and licked all over her womanhood, which was more than she could handle and it made her body wiggle constantly as her breasts started bobbing around as a result.

Suddenly, Naruto reached his other arm back and placed it near her ass only to move it near her pussy and started wriggling his fingers right on top of her folds while he traced his thumb around her womanhood and shortly sank his fingers into her warmth. Samui blushed and started wiggling her hips around as a result.

Naruto let a grin appear on his face while his instincts told him Hinata was ready to come just at the right moment and judging by how quick he was moving his fingers in Samui, she was likely to come as well. He and Samui started to lick each other's tongue between the licks of Hinata's womanhood and soon both kuniochi let out ecstatic moans as Hinata came with her fluids pouring out of her and Samui's own fluids drained out of her womanhood and completely covered all of Naruto's fingers. Naruto licked all of Hinata's fluids along with Samui before bringing his cum-covered hand to his mouth.

"Samui-chan, Hinata-hime, you two taste just too good for me." Naruto complimented as Hinata and Samui both panted and the latter blonde looked at Naruto's member and Hinata couldn't believe her eyes at how tall and hard the erection was.

" _It's so big."_ Hinata thought.

" _Marvelous."_ Samui thought at the same time before licking her lips before crawling to Naruto and then made him lay back by putting herself over him and she smirked as she reached down behind her and gripped his member before she gestured for Hinata to crawl next her which she did.

"You're awfully hard, aren't you, Naruto-kun?" Samui seductively said with her calm voice and Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah." Naruto plainly said as Samui placed her hand over Hinata's and guided it to Naruto's cock and wrapped her fingers around it. Hinata's everlasting blush remained on her face as she froze and she looked at Naruto's reaction and he seemed pretty happy.

"Can I, Naruto-kun?" Hinata shyly asked.

"You can do it if you want to, Hinata-hime." Naruto said with encouragement and with that, Hinata mentally fought her shyness and started to stroke his member carefully, causing the blonde man to moan in pure bliss as Hinata rubbed his hilt with just her hand that was already on it and Samui joined in by constricting her hand on the unwrapped part of his member and locked fingers with Hinata over it. The two then began to lick both sides of Naruto's hardness and he groaned happily as Hinata licked the very top of his manhood with her tongue skillfully while Samui did the same with her tongue licking around him.

" _He tastes so delicious."_  Hinata thought before Samui suddenly stopped and held up her breasts and she clamped them around Naruto's member, both startling him along with Hinata and making his eyes turn white as the female blonde woman started to rub her breasts on his length slowly and teased him by rubbing her nipples on his shaft.

Hinata, seeing how pleasured Naruto looked, pressed her own breasts against the little bit of that his member that wasn't covered by Samui's breasts and Naruto groaned pleasurably again by both kuniochi started rubbing their breasts together on his member and his eyes went as white as the moon in response before he started to thrust into the center of both mounds and his cock had never felt so good before.

Samui and Hinata stroked their breasts on Naruto's member and his thrusts hit both their nipples and made the mounds followed his every single move and Hinata took the entire top of his member inside her mouth and hungrily licked the head of it slowly as Samui began her own licks on Naruto's shaft.

Hinata found the taste of Naruto's member so delightful and tasty so much that she barely could control herself from rapidly licking him and both his thrusts and groans only encouraged her to keep it up. Samui rubbed her nipples against Hinata's on Naruto's member that was comfortably sandwiched by the two massive mounds.

" _Someone please tell me I'm not dreaming."_ Naruto thought in pure pleasure as he continued on with his powerful thrusts that made both of the mounds jiggle and heave on his erect length while the combination of Hinata's hot mouth and soft breasts on his member made it feel like it was ready to come on impact and Samui doing the same thing had the same impact on him.

Hinata couldn't believe what she was doing to Naruto and was battling the urge to pass out from heavy excitement and kept circling her tongue around the top of his cock that was momentarily getting ready to release.

Samui and Hinata's breasts rubbed against each other and the latter continued with her tongue brushing the space of Naruto's member that wasn't covered by either breasts until he groaned and his thrusts retired just as he unleashed a wild amount of semen that exploded into Hinata's mouth, making her head move back a couple of times as he came into her mouth.

" _This is so tasty."_ Hinata thought since the cum tasted so good to her and she uncontrollably opened her mouth and some of the cum in her mouth along with some of it that was still dripping down Naruto's member came out trailing down came vanished into both cleavages and Samui took the opportunity to lick the head of Naruto's member and enjoy the taste of his cum before she framed Hinata's face and pressed her lips against Hinata's and kissed the fellow kuniochi.

Hinata froze at the thought of another woman kissing her and couldn't move as Samui started licking the inside of her mouth and Hinata shortly did the same as they licked the cum left on each other's tongue and they sat up next and freed Naruto's member from their soft mounds as they unlocked lips and the sight of it was quite a show for Naruto as he sat up.

" _Yikes. This is hot."_ Naruto thought before Hinata and Samui turned their attention on him and their eyes fell down on his erect member which, by now, had a small amount of foreskin sticking out of it.

"Well, Naruto-kun, you're awfully hard." Samui said.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Naruto chuckled as he noticed Hinata.

"Hinata, would you do the honors?" Naruto said to Hinata as he gestured towards her lustfully and she looked hungrily at the size of his member and slowly nodded in acceptance.

Suddenly, Hinata found herself on her back in the water and Naruto was on top of her with Samui sitting on her knees right next to the pair.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said as she covered her eyes out of shyness.

"What wrong, Hinata-hime?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, nothing." Hinata replied as Naruto smiled at her and started teasing her womanhood by rubbing his cock on her womanhood and she started moaning as the blonde entered her warmth and slowly taking her virginity gently.

Hinata moaned loudly as Naruto began a barrage of thrusts that made her breasts jiggle around as Naruto gritted his teeth from how hot her walls felt as he pounded forward into her pussy. The blue-haired heiress moaned loudly as Naruto's thrusts caused the water to splash about and Hinata lifted her legs in the air and bent them in a form so she could buck her hips as his manhood slammed in and out powerfully.

Samui then crawled over Hinata so her pussy was just over her face and in a moment of pure arousal, the latter started licking the blonde's wet womanhood and Samui blushed as she felt Hinata's tongue wriggle the inside of her core and Naruto then placed his hands on Hinata's heaving mounds and caressed them with his fingers on her hardened nipples and toyed with them while Samui placed her hand on Naruto's face lovingly and the two blonde ninja leaned closer to each other and lock lips while he reached up and cup her right breast.

Naruto and Samui licked each other's tongues in their kiss while the former caressed both breasts that were in his hands and he kept his thrusts strong as Hinata's body followed his every movement since her breasts bobbed around in Naruto's palm as he squeezed it and pinched her hardened nipples, making her whimper and moan underneath Samui's womanhood.

Naruto caressed and toyed with both breasts in his hand while Samui stroked her thumb on his cheek and he broke the kiss to lower his head down to Samui's chest as he moved his hand to cup Hinata's other breast so he could kiss Samui's bosom and constantly taste her heaving nipples. Hinata still licked into Samui's wetness as her own pussy was pummeled into and her walls had already started to tighten on Naruto the second he was inside her body and she could come at any moment.

Hinata continued to buck her hips as Naruto teased her erect nipples by pressed all of his fingers against her bouncing nipples that bobbed around on her chest back and forward while she licked deeply into the warmth that she found delicious.

Samui held Naruto's head to her bosom as he licked the inside and she moaned from how hot Naruto and Hinata's tongue felt on her body and she whimpered as Naruto began to bite tenderly into the mound closest to his face and she ran her fingers through his hair while he pounded directly into Hinata's pussy. Hinata continued licking into Samui in a pattern that went from licking her clit to licking the inside of her warmth once more.

Naruto kneaded Hinata's breasts and pressed them together as he pressed his thumbs into her nipples and twirled them around delicately and his member felt like it was ready to burst open and Hinata's moan insinuated the very same thing and Naruto kissed Samui's heart and so kissed the underside of her face.

Hinata whimpered as her walls yanked Naruto's length forward and made it unleashed a tidal wave of semen into her body as she made Samui come just one second later and the buxom blonde moaned as she helped Naruto fondle Hinata's breasts. The trio panted as Samui got off Hinata's mouth as she wiped the cum off her face and Naruto's member pulled out of her body, making a trail of semen come pouring out of her body as they caught their breaths as Naruto leaned his head down to kiss Hinata's cheek, which she appreciated.

"Hinata-hime, Samui-chan, you are both truly amazing." Naruto said as Hinata and Samui smiled at him.

"You're amazing too, Naruto-kun." Hinata proudly said.

"I agree and it looks like you still have some strength." Samui said as she gestured to Naruto's member that still stood tall and powerful.

"Yep." Naruto said as he noticed Samui stand up and a few drips of her cum came falling from between her legs and he quickly stood up and got behind her.

"Naruto-kun?" Samui said as Naruto gently gripped her elbows from behind and she turned her head for him to kiss her as he slid his member through the v of her legs and rubbed it against her crotch to tease her and he succeeded as he felt her wetness seep onto his manhood and he entered the warmth and Samui moaned as she felt Naruto's hardness take her virginity with just entering her curvy form. Naruto smiled and plunged his manhood forward into Samui's pussy.

He let out a husky growl as he felt how warm the blonde kuniochi's innards were and to boot, he still mentally felt some of the warmth Hinata had left on him. Samui moaned as she leaned her upper body forward and her breasts dangled forward as they heaved over and over while Naruto held onto her elbows and pounded forward into her warmth, making her ass tap against his waist and he marveled at how fantastic her skin felt.

" _He's so hard."_  Samui thought to herself as she moaned loudly as Naruto drove his hips forward while holding onto her forearms as she closed her eyes and shortly pitted her own hips against his in a perfect tandem as he wriggled his cock on the inside of her body before he temporarily let go of her elbows and held her breasts in his hands and kneaded them together as he growled huskily growled as he rubbed her bouncing mounds together, making her heavy shoulder blades feel less heavy as he started licking her neck and enjoyed the feeling of her soft and supple skin while slamming his member in the tight but welcoming warmth.

"Naruto-kun!" Samui moaned as she battled her hips against Naruto's and he eventually went from licking her neck to kissing her lower jaw as he pounded his length into her and she fell forward and Naruto smirked as he fell back into the water and with his manhood still inside Samui, she fell back too.

Samui landed on Naruto's lap and moaned as he restarted his thrusts immediately as he cupped the underside of her breasts and twisted her nipples around while her soft ass bounced on his lap as his pulsing member.

Naruto pounded forward into Samui while he endlessly fondled her breasts by palming them and toying with her heaving nipples while she bucked her hips, making her insides shake and grind his member that pummeled rapidly into them. Naruto sat up and he started kissing her cheek again while still pounding into her warmth.

"Samui-chan, I'm almost ready!" Naruto growled.

"I am as well, Naruto-kun!" Samui moaned in response as she fell back and faced him so they could kiss as they had sex and they licked the inside of each other's mouths just before Samui's womanhood grabbed onto Naruto's pummeling erection and yanked it to allow an explosive amount of semen to come splattering out of it and fly about inside of her in multiple directions and come oozing out of her body a moment later.

The two blondes panted and kissed each other as Hinata waited patiently and Naruto whispered into her ear and she smiled and nodded as they looked at the blue-haired heiress.

"Oh, Hinata-hime, come here." Naruto called as he tapped his still erection and shook it at Hinata, who blushed.

"Um… I don't know." Hinata shyly said.

"Samui-chan?" Naruto said as Samui got up and kneeled behind Hinata only to surprise her by sliding her hands underneath her legs and lifted her in the air by spreading them apart.

"Samui-chan?" Hinata yelped as Samui smiled and held her in the air as she carried her over to Naruto and kneeled down to drop her and she landed on Naruto with her womanhood taking him in her once again and he growled as he cupped Hinata's breasts and squeezed them. Hinata moaned and started wiggling her hips as she grinded Naruto's cock inside of her.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata moaned.

"Well, Hinata-hime, you're an awfully naughty woman to be moving your hips like that." Naruto teased.

"That's not true!" Hinata moaned out of embarrassment and realized that Naruto was right since he was not even moving his lower body and soon he let Samui sit over his face so he could lick the insides of her still-wet womanhood and he soon began to do vast thrusts into Hinata, making her breasts jiggle in his palms. Naruto licked into Samui's womanhood with his skilled tongue with Hinata riding his cock.

Hinata moaned along with Samui and pressed her lips against her fellow kuniochi while the two caressed each other's breasts while allowing their heaving nipples to hit each other rapidly. Naruto felt like he was in heaven and Samui's tongue clashed with Hinata's as she helped Naruto toy with Hinata's breasts.

Naruto licked deeply into Samui's wetness with Hinata's feeling the breasts only adding to the wetness for Naruto. Soon, Naruto stopped licking Samui's pussy and the pounding into Hinata's pussy.

"Hinata-hime, Samui-chan, I know this is sudden but I can't take much more." Naruto cautioned.

"Us neither!" Hinata and Samui both answered as Naruto began both his thrusts and licks as Samui and Hinata both continued groping each other's breasts until Naruto caused both of them to come as he buried his fingers into Hinata's tits with all his might.

"Naruto-kun!" The two kuniochi moaned as they came and went back to licking the insides of each other's mouth. Naruto, Hinata, and Samui panted for a while before separating and lying in the water to relax and they all yawned and Naruto carried both women and their clothes back to the tent.

Inside the tent, he laid them down and Hinata gestured for Naruto to sleep in the middle and that is where he placed himself and looked at his watch, which flashed Twelve a.m.

"It's my birthday!" Naruto said as Samui and Hinata kissed him.

"Happy Birthday, Naruto-kun. When we return, how about I buy you a ramen special?" Hinata happily said as both she and Samui kissed him again.

"Sure." Naruto happily answered.

"Naruto-kun, I have a surprise for you." Samui said as she reached underneath her pillow and presented a Konoha headband to Naruto and Hinata.

"Samui-chan, when did you…?" Naruto asked out of joy.

"I transferred a few days ago." Samui answered happily.

"What great news." Hinata said before they all yawned again and Naruto kissed both women on the lips.

"Good night, Hinata-hime, Samui-chan." Naruto answered.

"Good night and happy birthday, Naruto-kun." Hinata and Samui answered as they fell asleep in his arms and cuddled up to him.

* * *

I hope the reviewers enjoy it.


End file.
